1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slot machine and a control method of game.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, in a facility where a slot machine or the like is installed, a variety of game media such as coins or cash are inserted into the slot machine to play a game. Each slot machine is configured to conduct a payout according to a winning state (game result) occurring along with progression of games.
Examples of such a slot machine are disclosed in: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,820,459, 6,695,697, US 2003/0069073-A1, EP 1192975-A, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,254,483, 5,611,730, 5,639,088, 6,257,981, 6,234,896, 6,001,016, 6,273,820, 6,224,482, 4,669,731, 6,244,957, 5,910,048, 5,695,402, 6,003,013, 4,283,709, EP 0631798-A, DE 4137010-A1, GB 2326830-A, DE 3712841-A1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,964,638, 6,089,980, 5,280,909, 5,702,303, 6,270,409, 5,770,533, 5,836,817, 6,932,704, 6,932,707, 4,837,728, EP1302914-A, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,624,459, 5,564,700, WO 03/083795-A, DE 3242890-A1, EP 0840264-A, DE 10049444-A1, WO 04/095383-A, EP 1544811-A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,963, EP 1477947-A, and EP 1351180-A.
The contents of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,820,459, 6,695,697, US 2003/0069073-A1, EP 1192975-A, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,254,483, 5,611,730, 5,639,088, 6,257,981, 6,234,896, 6,001,016, 6,273,820, 6,224,482, 4,669,731, 6,244,957, 5,910,048, 5,695,402, 6,003,013, 4,283,709, EP 0631798-A, DE 4137010-A1, GB 2326830-A, DE 3712841-A1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,964,638, 6,089,980, 5,280,909, 5,702,303, 6,270,409, 5,770,533, 5,836,817, 6,932,704, 6,932,707, 4,837,728, EP 1302914-A, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,624,459, 5,564,700, WO 03/083795-A, DE 3242890-A1, EP 0840264-A, DE 10049444-A1, WO 04/095383-A, EP 1544811-A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,963, EP 1477947-A, and EP 1351180-A are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.